


No More Football Team

by CatKyle



Series: Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babs helppppp, Blood and Gore, Crack, Don't mess with our children, Fluff and Crack, Fuck spiders, Guns, Hope you like this Mom, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't like spiders, I hate them in fact., I've lost my mind, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, We'll cut u up bitch, fanfic of a fanfic, like. i need help, no hesitation, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: An asshole football team in "The Boy With The Gucci Purse" hurt my children. I wanted revengeeeeee~ >:)uh, this is a crack fic so if you're looking for something serious,well,you might want to look somewhere else.i don't know how to do summerys. This is my best attempt after ten minutes so sue me.





	No More Football Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/gifts), [Broken_arrow32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/gifts), [starrychaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/gifts).

> This is a crack fic based off the asshole football team in "The Boy With The Gucci Purse" written by Icechild and starrychaos that both me and my internet sister Babs agree that we want to beat up. Hence this fic. Hope you guys like ittttt!!~~ 
> 
> i crave validation.

John and the rest of the football team were driving home from school, laughing and rapping along to the radio when a girl ran out in front of the car. John slammed his foot down as far as he could on the brakes. “What is this girl thinking!?” 

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” He screams. The girl looks at him and gestures to the side. Another girl walks up, she’s a little taller though not by much. They're glaring blades sharper than daggers. The other boys have gotten out of the pick-up truck and have stood behind their leader. “You have hurt our children.” The shorter girl states. She has wavy sandy blonde hair with platinum blond highlights and brown eyes. The taller girl has shoulder length brown hair and a mask covering her eyes. “You’ll pay, bastards. Did anyone discipline you as children? What in the world made you think it was okay to treat people this way? You beat them black and blue. Is this really how you should act?” The shorter hissed. 

“H-How do you even know about that!? Who are you!?” the quarterback sputtered. The girls smirked. The taller smirked “That’s none of your concern. You won’t have to worry about anything by the time we’re done.” and suddenly the two girls pounced and everything was a blur. He was aching everywhere and he couldn’t move.

John’s ears were ringing, but once the noise cleared all he could hear was screaming. He slowly moved his arms and got on his knees. He looked around him and promptly threw up. The blood of his teammates was pooling all around him. Some body parts had been ripped off and were laying all about the secluded road. Arms and legs were randomly thrown about, even some heads. Clothes had been ripped off and torsos and faces were being cut up with knives and burnt with blowtorches. All in all, it looked like a scene from a horror movie. 

The two girls had finished and turned their attention to the quarterback on his knees. They slowly walked towards John like a wolf would stalk its prey. The shorter girl dropped to her knees and slapped the boy. “You’re gonna learn your lesson, bitch. You’ll join your buddies in hell soon, don’t you worry.” the taller girl smashed John in the back of the head with a bloody crowbar. “What hurts more, backhand or forehand, A or B?” the taller asks with a weird grin on her face. “Babs, really?” the shorter groans. Babs cackles like you would imagine a witch would. “Yes! You know you would do the same thing, Cat! Don’t try to say you wouldn’t!” she accuses.

The shorter girl, Cat sighs “True. Don’t we have something to do?” she grins, holding up a black pistol. “We would’ve liked to hang out a bit longer, but we gotta run. See you in hell!” Cat presses the gun to John’s forehead and pulled the trigger, ridding the world of a waste of oxygen.

“You totally gave them the knives didn’t you?” a woman wearing a Nightwing suit and a black haired wig in a pony-tail walks up to a woman in a Robin costume also in a black haired wig. “Yup.” Robian chirps. Dickwing giggles, “Where did they get the blow torches though? And i'm not sure Cat should have a gun, you know how she gets.” Robian shrugs, “I don’t know where they got anything else, I only gave them knives, and Cat can control herself. She has Babs there.” Dickwing raised an eyebrow. 

“AHHHHHHHH!” a high pitched girly scream pierced the air followed by a gunshot. The couple quickly looked to see what had happened. “Spider!” Cat screamed. The two sighed. “Cat what the hell!” Babs screamed. “There was a spider!” The three all facepalmed. 

“This is why we don’t let you have guns, Cat.” Babs sighed. 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> k, soooo
> 
> If you haven't read Gucci Purse then this makes no sense and i don't know what to tell you.
> 
> Oh wait.
> 
> I do.
> 
> Go read it, it's really fucking good. Especially if you like angst. Like, damn. 
> 
> I hope you people liked itttt!!!~~


End file.
